


What Kind Of A Princess Are You?

by Paige_Turner36



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abandoned and abused by mother and father, Abandonment, Abuse, Anti-Anna (Once Upon a Time), Anti-Baelfire, Anti-Belle (Once Upon a Time), Anti-Beowulf (Once Upon a Time), Anti-Charming, Anti-Charmings, Anti-Cora, Anti-Dr Facilier (Once Upon a Time), Anti-Emma, Anti-Fiona/Black Fairy, Anti-Gideon, Anti-Her Handsome Hero book, Anti-Herocrites, Anti-Hook, Anti-Malcolm/Peter Pan, Anti-Zelena, Childhood Trauma, Cursed, Cursed Rumplestiltskin | Detective Weaver - Freeform, Cursed Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Daddy Issues, Dagger control, Dead Parents, Deal with Mr Hyde trading Storybrooke in exchange for Belle & the key to waking her, Deal with the Healer who took the rights to his hypothetical second born child to save Baelfire, Deal with the Wicked Witch in exchange for the Elixir of the Wounded Heart and to stop torturing him, Dom/sub, Dove (Once Upon a Time) - Freeform, Drizella Tremaine's Dark Curse, Enslaved, Evil Queen | Regina Mills's Dark Curse, Fiona/Black Fairy choosing power over Rumple with no regret (6x09), Gen, Gold's Gargoyle "Beastie"/Mr Garry Goyle, I don't even have a mum, Imprisonment, Jiminy Cricket (Once Upon a Time), Kidnapped by the Dark Swan, Kidnapped or Enslaved, Kidnapping, MAGIC HAIR, Made a deal with an underwater sea witch, Magic Hands, Mice and Birds - Cinderella (Disney), Missing Year (Once Upon a Time), Nightshade, People assume all my problems were solved because a big strong woman showed up, Peter Pan | Malcolm Being an Asshole, Pongo (Once Upon a Time) - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rumple is a Disney Princess!, Snow White's bluebirds (Once Upon a Time), Snow White/Zelena Mills's Dark Curse, The Dark Curse (Once Upon a Time), The Dark One Curse (Once Upon a Time), True Love's Kiss, Ursula/Regina, anti-regina, anti-snow, poison apple, poisoned, talk to animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: Rumplestiltskin is a princess!





	What Kind Of A Princess Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> kararumbelle and rumbellesource did a beautiful job when the Disney Princess teaser from Ralph Breaks the Internet came out. But we mustn't forget the other qualities that make Rumple a princess.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT, Disney or any of the images/gifs used. This is for fun and not for profit.

***my Rumple sense** is _**tingling**_!*

Kidnapped:

Kidnapped _and _enslaved:

Enslaved? Repeatedly:

And could've been controlled by:

Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I did debate including Rumple's magic fingers at the end of 5x21 and his regeneration-like glowing hand in 7x22, but the former would've upped the rating and we get the idea - Rumple's hands are magic!
> 
> It's amazing how much stuff comes back to you. Some of the lists got bigger and bigger, most notably how many people attempted and succeeded in controlling Rumple. Talking to animals I tried to restrict myself to actual animals rather than those who were cursed or could transform into animals, like Maleficent and Bearida. But I bent the rule once for Archie in honour of Jiminy Cricket.
> 
> If I've missed any, please let me know!
> 
> As mentioned above I own none of these images. Credits for gifs:
> 
> https://rumbellesource.tumblr.com/post/174864993527  
https://kararumbelle.tumblr.com/post/174728753998/what-kind-of-princess-are-you  
https://bigherosixed.tumblr.com/post/174569408522/what-kind-of-a-princess-are-you https://fairytaleasoldastime.tumblr.com/post/75161748744/let-me-talk-to-your-fluffy-hair-sir  
https://rumple-belle.tumblr.com/post/172493887257/2x22-vs-7x15-for-leni-ba  
https://captainpoe.tumblr.com/post/180285882714/wreck-it-ralph-2-ralph-breaks-the-internet-2018  
https://desperatemurph.tumblr.com/post/169348399625  
https://desperatemurph.tumblr.com/post/158619068925  
https://desperatemurph.tumblr.com  
https://fuckyeahbelleandrumpelstiltskin.tumblr.com/post/44632569542/submitted-by-annythecat


End file.
